


海王和他的男人（6）

by pakima



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakima/pseuds/pakima
Summary: abo设定，alpha亚瑟与omega奥姆的爱情故事，电影背景，he。





	海王和他的男人（6）

Chapre6

把两艘船放到海上，即使没有风浪，他们最终也会相遇。该来的总是会来，就像这该死的突如其来的发qing热，当奥姆在火之环中，被亚瑟的三叉戟击中往下坠时，他不禁想到。

“奥姆！”再次感受到那股睡火莲的味道，这次的亚瑟没有犹豫，一把揽过奥姆，以最快的速度抢了维科停在比赛场外的潜艇，离开了现场。

“奥姆不杀了那个该死的混血，他们到底在做什么！”贵宾室内恼怒的涅柔斯大喊。  
“马上派人把他们找回来！我必须先前往渔夫国！不能让那该死的混血打乱我们的进程”挥开维科的手，涅柔斯带领侍卫队快速离开。

“亚瑟你到底在做什么...”看着场内爆发的阵阵讨论，维科无奈地开始准备官方说辞。  
......

“嗯...嗯...哈...”用力拨开亚瑟禁锢在腰上的大手，奥姆恼怒地瞪向亚瑟“你，你就带我来这里？我是堂堂亚特兰蒂斯的国王！你让我呆在鲸鱼的嘴里？！”

“我的弟弟，你很快就没有心思在意这个了...”亚瑟用力扑到奥姆，奥姆身上那股愈发浓郁的睡火莲味道让他感觉仿佛正在被烤焦，“现在，让我们回到最开始的问题，你是不是早知道我是谁了？”

“你个疯子！你既然知道我们是兄弟，你还不放开我！”发qing期的燥热使奥姆使不出力气，长期注射抑制剂导致这次的发qing热特别严重，他感觉自己就像被架在人类烤炉里的鱼。

“不，严格来说，我们是同母异父的兄弟。”亚瑟准确地吻住了奥姆不断开合的嘴，“...再说了，我喜欢你和你是我弟弟有什么关系？”

“你......嗯......你果然是个疯子！”奥姆按住亚瑟探入他紧身衣内的大手，“不......不行......我从没这样过......好热......”奥姆深蓝色的瞳孔失去焦距，喷出的气息烫得亚瑟的“大兄弟”更加硬挺了。

“该死的，你之前难道都在用抑制剂吗！”亚瑟感受到了奥姆身下的湿润，他稍稍用力。

“嗯...嗯...哈...”奥姆漂亮的蓝色双眼闪过一道白光，双手用力掐住了亚瑟的肩膀。

“我亲爱的弟弟，你看起来，憋了不短的时间啊......一天这么两次......交给我，我会帮你”亚瑟咬住奥姆的耳朵，“给我，我想要你，我可以不标记你，没有人会知道。”

感受到身下那难以言说的地方塞进来亚瑟的手指，奥姆绷紧了背，双手无意识的掐住亚瑟肌肉发达的手臂，他刚刚发泄过一次的欲望再次抬头。“你！嗯哈.....你必须说到做到！.”奥姆不甘心的攀上亚瑟的脖子，发泄地咬住了那发达的肱二头肌。

......  
在亚瑟终于离开奥姆的身体时，奥姆已经顺利度过了他最难熬的一段发qing期，一双红色的大手印记明晃晃的印在奥姆的腰上。

“混蛋！我告诉过你不要she进去的！”奥姆掐住亚瑟手臂的手微微颤抖。

“你为什么不相信我呢？交给我，亚特兰蒂斯人和人类是可以和平共处的！”

亚瑟亲了亲奥姆的额头，“听我说，和我走，等我找到亚特兰蒂斯传说中的三叉戟，解决你父亲留下的发动战争的事，我们谁坐上那个位置我都没有意见。”

眼前的亚瑟和自己记忆中那疯狂的咒骂人类和母亲的国王父亲交替出现在脑中，奥姆最终点了点头，“我想相信你，可是你要知道，虽然我是omega，但我也保持了亚特兰蒂斯各种比赛的冠军”奥姆露出难得一见的坏笑，“所以，你要是敢背叛我，你的下场可是会很惨的！”

“亲爱的，我永远不会背板你！”亚瑟亲了亲奥姆的额头，脸上迸发出愉悦的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，文笔不佳，只是尽力完成自己的脑洞。


End file.
